


Her name

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: Nazuna bought a puppy to accompany his rabbits. But he's having some trouble with naming it, and thus invited his friend to help.[I'M BAD WITH TITLES, I'M SO SORRY]
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 2





	Her name

*ting tong*

"Coming~♪" a cheerful voice replied as he opened the door. "Ah, Rei-chin~♪ you're finally here~!" He said with a welcoming tone. 

"Fufu, I apologize If I were late. There was some.. Let's just say, Matters that I needed to finish. " Rei replied. 

"No biggies ~♪ what's important is that you're finally here! Come on in! I'm still sorry that you have to help me on your day off tho.."

"Don't worry about that Nito-kun, I volunteered to help didn't I? Don't think too much about the small things~ " Rei said, walking inside.

As he walked in, he looked around. He had gone to Nazuna's house several times before, but this is the first time he visited his apartment. He must say, it indeed is quite neat. 

"Ah- I'm sorry for the papers.. College was quite busy these days.."

"Don't worry, like I said, don't think too much about the small things, Nito-kun. I don't mind it. "

The both of them walked into Nazuna's bedroom, where his rabbits pen is at. Next to it, there's a relatively large cage with a white puppy running around exitedly. 

"My, its's very cute ~♪" Rei said, a smile bloomed on his face. 

"Right~♪ i know she's so cute! " Nazuna said as he opened the puppy's cage. Rei sat down at a cushion near the puppy, watching the small puppy wagged her tail as she walked towards Nazuna. 

“Nee nee Rei-chin, do you have any idea what to name her? ” Nazuna asked as he held his new puppy gently.

“Fufu~ i may have an Ide-”

“Rei-chin, I swear if you say 'Koga', i'm gonna smack you with a pillow.” Nazuna said, staring at Rei with a dumbfounded face.

Rei laughed at his response.

“It seems like you know me very well Nito-kun~” Rei said teasingly, in which Nazuna Replied by shaking his head. Rei beckoned the puppy to come to him. “Come here little one~”

“Woof!” the puppy walked at rei. She sniffed Rei a little, before proceeding to bite his fingers playfully. 

“You seems to get along pretty well with dogs huh? ” Nazuna said with a smile.

“It's thanks to handling one for quite some time~ I'm still not as good as Wanko though.” Rei said as he played with the puppy.

“True, Dogs do tend to get along very well with Koga-chin! “

“Right? It's almost like you, except, your case is with Rabbits. Remember that time at the zoo?”

“Oh shush, it's not like I was planning to be crowded by Zoo's Rabbits just because I was trying to feed them.. “

“Fufufu~ the children were quite amazed and called you the Rabbits' leader didn't they? If only this is several months back, they would've been right. “

“Don't remind meeee” Nazuna said as he covered his face. His face were red from embarrassment.

“Fufu, back to this puppy's name.. I suppose 'Koga' or 'wanko' wouldn't make a good name for a female dog.. “

“Well, I'm somewhat glad you know that.. ” Nazuna said, Sweatdropping.

Nazuna stood up and took a blanket, before folding it and placed the puppy on it. She seemed to be having a lot of fun on the blanket.

“She looks like she enjoys fluffy things.. How about 'Fuwa'?”

”'Fuwa' huh... “ Rei said, looking at the puppy's show white fur.

“How about 'Shiro'? ” Rei suggested.

“Isn't 'Shiro' a cliche name for dogs? I'd actually rather something new.. “

Rei paused to think. “Something new huh.. Something new..”

“I hope you won't come up with some ridiculous name like you did with my dear Yuki Rei-chin. ” Nazuna said, seemingly still keeping a small, harmless grudge over the name idea Rei suggested for his pet Rabbit.

“Of course I won't, Nito-kun~ and in my defense, 'Flubby' is a good name. “

“You literally combined 'fluffy' and 'chubby' together. Heck, Yuki isn't even that chubby! “

”'Flubby' was still pretty cute tho.. “ Rei said, a small pout was visible on his face. 

He thought for a new name for a while. 

“Okay, how about we name our puppy 'Shifu' a combination of 'Shiro' and 'Fuwa'?” Rei suggested with a bright and innocent smile. Nazuna nearly choked on his cookie.

He laughed out loud.

“REI-CHIN, WHAT'S WITH THAT??!! OH MY GOD, 'SHIFU' AHAHAHAH I CAN'T EVEN- AHAHAH”

“Yes yes Nito-kun, laugh all you want, and then please drink some water. Don't think I didn't notice you nearly choked on your cookie just now. ” Rei said, handing out water to a now wheezing Nazuna.

“Hah... Seriously, you have the weirdest taste for names fufu~”

“Okay okay, that was indeed ridiculous, now please stop laughing, I'm starting to get embarrassed. ” Rei said with a desperate smile.

Nazuna sighed and took a deep breath. He needed some oxygen after laughing that much.

“Okay~ Fyuh, that was a good laugh~♪”

“All joking aside.. ” Rei held the puppy. “'Fuwa' does sounds like a cute name for her~ How about that little one? Do you like the name 'Fuwa'~?” 

“Woof!! Woof! ” she barked happily, seemingly happy with the name.

“She seems to like the name~ well, 'Fuwa' it is~ welcome to the family, Fuwa! “ Nazuna said, petting Fuwa's head. “I sure hope Fuwa will get along well with my pet rabbits~♪”

“I'm sure she will, Nito-kun~ kukuku, maybe I need to set her to a blind date with Wanko~”

Nazuna hit Rei on his shoulder. “You and that blind date joke.. “

“Fufufu, I'm sorry, I can't help it~”

“Forgiven, I've heard more of your terrible jokes and I know you have a lot more of it, I can at least get over this one~”


End file.
